Kasalanan
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Dahil lang ba sa isang kasalanan kung kaya ang mga tao hindi marunong magpatawad hanggang hindi mo na ito matago gusto mo na siya patayin. RenxOC.


**Medyo napapagod na ko gumawa ng English fic.**

**Kaya tagalong fic muna ang gagawin ko… (I'm so sorry for the Americans out there…Sweat drop)**

**Sana magustuhan niyo ang bago ko storia…**

**Ang Shaman King ay hindi ko pag-aari.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ren's POV**

**Sabi sa kin na mga magulang ko. 16 years old na daw ko. Maghanap na daw ako ng babae na magiging asawa ko. Ano sila baliw! Anong klase silang magulang? Inuutos nila ang anak nila mag-asawa na! Pero wala rin ako nagawa, dahil ako ang magmamana ng throno nila… Kung kaya pumunta na lang ako sa kwarto ng matanda na yun bago pa ako sigawan o turuan ng leksyon… **

**Sa kwarto ng tatay ni Ren**

**Ren: ANO? **

**En: Walang tanong, Ren. Siya ang magiging asawa mo. Sabay tinuro niya yun babae naka-pigtails ang buhok**

**Ren: tumingin siya kagad dun sa babae Bakit siya?**

**En: Basta, sundin mo na lang ang gusto ko. sabay tumingin siya kay Ren**

**Ren: Asar ka… binulong niya sa sarili niya.**

**Jun: Itay, bakit pa yun best friend pa ni Ren ang pinili mo?**

**En: Dahil may utang ang pamilya nila sa atin.**

**Ren: bigla siya napatalon kunti dahil sa sinabi ng tatay niya.**

**Rina: Ren… may lungkot sa mga titig niya para sa kanya. **

**En: Masaya ka, pinili ko pa yun pinaka-importante na kaibigan mo maging asawa mo. ngumiti siya ng masama**

**Ren: (Ibig mo sabihin…patayin siya.)**

**Dahil sa mga naririnig ni Ren sa tatay niya, na-asar na ito at kagad na siya lumabas ng kwarto nito na may malakas na bagsak sa pinto.**

**Jun: Pasensya ka na, Rina… **

**Rina: Ayos lang, naiintindihan ko naman siya eh… kagad na rin na siya lumabas ng kwarto.**

**Habang sa kwarto ni Ren**

**Ren's POV**

**Brisit na buhay na ito! Bakit siya pa? Sa dami-dami ng babae pwede mo pa paglaruan… Bakit pa siya? Sabay ko tinapon yun vase sa sahig ng malakas. Peste siya… Habang nag-sasalita ako sa sarili ko, kagad meron ako narinig na ingay na galaw sa paa kung kaya sinigawan ko siya na pumasok.**

**Kagad pumasok si Rina sa kwarto niya.**

**Ren's POV**

**Yun nakita si Rina na pumasok sa kwarto ko. Kagad tumibok ang puso ko ng mabilis halos pwede ko na ito ikamatay ko na. Bakit ba siya nandito…? Bakit?**

**Normal POV**

**Rina: Ren… may lungkot sa mga tinig niya.**

**Ren: Pasensya na pala sa ginawa ko kanina sayo… may pula sa mga pisngi niya.**

**Rina: Ayos lang yun, lahat naman tao may karapatan magalit. ngumiti siya sa kanya.**

**Ren: Tumigil ka nga. Bakit ka nandito?**

**Rina: Wala lang… Sabay umupo siya sa tabi ni Ren.**

**Ren: Hmph! Ngumiti siyang kunti Pareho ka pa rin sa dati.**

**Rina: Syempre! Pumunta siya sa may bintana at binuksan ito. Ang sarap ng simoy ng hangin… ngumiti na talaga ng totoo.**

**Ren's POV**

**Napatingin ako sa mga mata niya at napansin ko namumula na pala ako… Pero ang kanyang mga maganda azul na mata, mapayat at maputi niyang katawan higit sa lahat ang kanyang mapula na labi… napakaganda. Dahil sa mga iniisip ko kagad ko hinampas sarili at dahil doon napatingin si Rina sa akin.**

**Normal POV**

**Rina: Napaano ka, Ren?**

**Ren: Wala, ayos lang ako… namumula na talaga siya.**

**Rina: Ganun ba…? nagtataka na siya sa mga kinikilos ni Ren.**

**Magsasalita pa sana si Rina pero biglang lumakas ang hangin at dahil dun yun dalawa pulang ribbon niya sa buhok biglang lumipad. **

**Rina: Sigh, sabog na naman ang buhok ko… smile**

**Ren's POV**

**Yun tumingin na naman sa kin si Rina bigla na naman ako kinabahan. Kagad ko hinawakan ang kaliwang dib-dib ko sa sobrang kaba na nararamdaman ko. Ano ba ang nangyayari sa kin? Nakakainis naman ito. **

**Normal POV**

**Rina: Ren? yumuko na siya sa harapan niya**

**Dahil sa ginawa ni Rina biglang napatayo si Ren at umupo siya dun sa may bintana. **

**Ren: Ayos lang ako, wag ka na mag-alala sa kin.**

**Rina: Iniiwasan mo ba ako? **

**Ren: Hindi kita iniwasan. Wag ka na malungkot…**

**Rina: Alam ko medyo galit ka pa sa kin dahil pumayag ako sa kasunduan ng tatay mo… may lungkot sa mga mata niya.**

**Ren: Hi..Hindi sa ganun- - - naputol sana sasabihin ni Ren kundi lang nagsalita si Rina.**

**Rina: Siguro, tama sinabi ng tatay mo… Na ang ate ko ay isang malandi na walang pinag-aralan, kagaya ko siya dahil sa kin kung kaya nag-bago ka. Nahawa ka sa pag-iisip ko kung kaya bumait ka… Dapat daw ang mga Tao ay wala pakiramdam pero dahil sa kin kaya pinarusa ka ng magulang mo… Marami kang pinagdaanan ng hirap para maging isang karapatdapat na pinuno na mga Tao.**

**Ren: Ano ang sinasabi mo, Rina?**

**Rina: Dahil sa ate ko, kung kaya naghihirap ka ngayon…**

**Ren: Bigla niya niyakap si Rina ng nahigpit Wala ka kinalaman dun, Rina…**

**Rina: Ren, masyadong ka mabait… pero kailangan mo rin ako kamuhian kagaya ng pagkamuhi ng magulang mo sa ate ko…**

**Ren: Ano ba ang sinasabi mo?**

**Rina: Dahil sa kagandahan at mas malakas ang angkan namin kaysa inyo kung kaya nagawa kayo traydohin ng emperor. Para yun anak ng emperor ay mapa-asawa niya yun ate ko. **

**Ren: Pero sa huli, dahil sa ginawa ng anak ng emperador at ng ate mo pinatay sila ng tatay ko. Pero… bakit sinasabi niya na may utang pa ka sa kanya?**

**Rina: Dahil sa amin, nawala ang lahat sa inyo kagaya ng tinuring niya kaibigan pero sa huli trinaydor siya dahil may nakita sila na may mas malakas pa kaysa sa inyo… **

**Ren: Kabaliwan ito.**

**Rina: Sinabi mo pa. smile**

**Ren: Tumakas ka na dito.**

**Rina: Bakit?**

**Ren: Kailangan, kung importante pa sayo ang buhay mo. kagad na siya tumalikod at umupo sa may bintana**

**Rina: Malaki siguro ang galit ng tatay mo sa kin… smile**

**Ren: humarap siya sa kanya Nagawa mo pa ngumiti sa kondisyon mo ngayon.**

**Rina: Kaya lang humantong ito sa patayan, dahil ang tao ay hindi marunong magpatawad. Hanggang tumatagal ang galit sa loob ng puso nila, lalo itong lumalaki at nakakalason sa atin pagka-isip. Hanggang hindi mo na ito matago gusto mo na sila patayin. Sa huling sentence na binangit niya ngumiti siya.**

**Ren's POV**

**Tama siya, pero bakit hindi siya natatakot na pag-nandito na siya sigurado mapapatay na siya ng matanda engot na yun! Parang ako pa ang natatakot sa kalagayan niya…**

**Normal POV**

**Rina: Salamat, Ren…**

**Ren: Umayaw ka na, Rina.**

**Rina: Ganun din sinabi mo yun una palang tayo magkita… "Ayaw kita kaibiganin" dahil natatakot ka na baka saktan ako ng tatay mo.**

**Ren: Pero iba ito! Mamatay ka dahil sa kin.**

**Rina: Ayos lang, para mapagbayaran ko na ang mga kasalanan ko sa inyo. Kagad siya yumakap kay Ren ng mahigpit.**

**Ren: Rina… bakit ba ayaw mo?**

**Rina: Para maging malaya ka na.**

**Ren: Sige, kung gusto mo dito ka na. Sabay niya hinalikan si Rina sa labi.**

**Ren's POV**

**Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng pag-ibig… Masaya at masakit. Hindi mo pala hahayaan na mamatay siya dahil lang sayo. Hindi ako maging malaya dahil pag-pinatay ka man ng tatay ko. Papatayin ko muna siya bago ko saksakin ang sarili kong puso para makasama na kita. Susunod ako sayo saan ka man mag punta. Impyerno o langit man… Susundan kita saan ka man naroon. **

**Normal POV**

**Pagkatapos ng gabi na yun, nagpakasal na sila Ren at Rina. Madami hirap ang naranasan ni Rina sa magulang ni Ren. Kunti problema kagad na kikulong sa kwarto niya at hindi pinapakaing na mga ilang lingo hanggang mawala pa ang galit niya sa kanya. Sa sobrang dami paghihirap naranasan ni Rina, hindi pa rin siya sumusuko dahil lang sa mahal niyang asawa na si Ren. Walang magawa si Ren dahil pag-sumagot man siya ang kapalit si Rina ang mapapahamak. Umabot ng 10 yrs ng paghihirap ng babae para mapagbayaran lang niya ang mga kasalanan ng ate at magulang niya. Namatay rin siya.**

**Sa harap ng libingan niya**

**Ren: Rina, patawad kung wala ako dun para ligtasin man kita…**

**Jun: Ren…**

**Ren: Magpapalakas ako ate, para pagdumating tamang araw mapapatay ko na siya. At sa araw na yun makakasama ko na siya.**

**Jun: Ren…**

**Ren: Hindi kita mapapatawad, itay. Papatayin kita sa ginawa mo sa kanya. **

**Tapos na.**

**Maganda ba?**

**Pinduntin lang niyo ang "REVIEW."**

**Kung meron kayo comment.**


End file.
